You've Changed
by siaNatic
Summary: !!!Spoiler Alert!!! Ok, it's not really a spoiler. Just a tiny little one... Contained herein is my translation and interpretation of a scene in book 17 - that's the prologue. I'm going to write about what happens next... Btw, it's a Hikaru/Akari fic.. =)


((Spoiler Alert))  
  
  
  
(Tentative) Title: You've... Changed.   
By siaNatiC aka Erise  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru No Go in any way (most unfortunately...)  
  
Author's Note: *points to the tiny Spoiler Alert* Yep, if you haven't read up to book 17, this little fic I have here will probably spoil it for ya... Unless, of course, you don't mind reading spoilers ^_^ I'll try and tone down the spoilers... I'll take it as I go along =) Okay, there are *no*, I repeat, no spoilers in this prologue. Well actually there is... But it isn't obvious... Only a true Hikaru no Go fan will spot this. I think. =) And oh... the title. I obviously can't think of any nice titles, do give me ideas! =))  
  
  
  
All Akari/Hikaru fans: rejoice! Hikaru *finally* is nice to Akari for once! It took him 17 volumes and a few years (2? 3? I have a bad concept of time in Hikaru No Go...), but better late than never! For those who haven't read this particular scene in book 17, here's what happened... (This is solely my interpretation... Don't hit me if you read it and interpret it differently...)  
  
  
  
-Prologue-  
  
  
  
Hikaru could not help thinking about his upcoming game with Akira as he slowly walked home - alone.   
  
Suddenly...  
  
"Hikaru!" Hikaru turned around to see that it was Akari.  
  
"You're going to have a game with Touya Akira tomorrow, right?"  
  
"How did you know?" Hikaru was rather surprised.  
  
"I read about it in Go Weekly (A/N: I'm sorry, but I don't know what it's really called... I don't really read scanlations...) - they publish the upcoming games every week." Akari replied brightly.  
  
Hikaru merely kept silent, as though he was thinking of something.  
  
"Don't tell me you're nervous about the game even before it has started?" Akari queried.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Hikaru said with a hint of puzzlement in his voice.  
  
"Well... You have this fearful expression on your face..." (A/N: I'm translating this from Chinese, sorry if it sounds weird...)  
  
"......To me, this game with Akira is especially meaningful..." Hikaru replied hesitantly.  
  
"Oh..." Akari's voice trailed off as she wondered why the game with Akira would be meaningful...  
  
"......Akari, do you have any time to spare?" Hikaru suddenly asked.  
  
"Ah! Is there anything on?" Akari quickly replied, her face visibly flustered.  
  
"Do you want to come over and play a game of go?" Hikaru asked. "Playing with you would be rather relaxing, and it should help calm me down."  
  
Akari's eyes widened as she took in what Hikaru said. "I...I definitely would be pleased to have a game with you!" Akari exclaimed.  
  
"Great, come over to my house a little later then." Hikaru smiled.  
  
"......" Akari was silent for a moment.  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"You somehow seem to have changed..."  
  
"I have?"  
  
"Yes, definitely. Maybe it's because you've entered the world of professional go... It feels like you have matured."  
  
"Hmmm, if you put it this way, then you have changed too."  
  
"Really? How am I different?" Akari asked eagerly.  
  
"You've grown shorter."  
  
Akari shook her fist at Hikaru and indignantly exclaimed, "That's because you've grown taller!"  
  
Hikaru grinned and they walked home - together.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: There! That's my interpretation and translation of this sweet little scene =)) If some of the things they say seem weird, it's a translation from Chinese, like I said earlier... So please forgive me! I haven't got the time to do up the first chapter now, so I'll just leave everyone anticipating what happens - that's right, this fic will flesh out my interpretation of what happens during that game at Hikaru's place =) They didn't put any of it in the manga, you see...   
And since I'm kinda lousy in the plot/ideas department, I just decided to 'pinch' this scene =) Well, for those of you who haven't read this yet, I hope you enjoyed reading it, because you'll probably read it again soon =) For those who have already read this, yes, I know it isn't the same without seeing it in its 'true' form... But it's the best I can do, so I hope you enjoyed it anyway =))  
  
P.S. I might add what I think Hikaru/Akari are actually thinking in future - do tell me if I should do this =)  
  
P.P.S I just read something on FF.net, if this is illegal or whatever, please tell me immediately! I'm not sure, since it is *my* translation... Sort of... 


End file.
